


3rd reading : Arashi Family : Daddy's worst Christmas

by Neen_sama



Series: Road to Christmas [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neen_sama/pseuds/Neen_sama
Summary: It's Christmas but Sho isn't really able to celebrate it with Satoshi this year.





	3rd reading : Arashi Family : Daddy's worst Christmas

Sho has always loved Christmas since his earliest childhood. His parents always made the celebration unforgettable for him, his sister and his brother. They decorated the entire house, from the cellar to the attic through the facade. His mother always cooked a good family meal for Christmas Eve and his father took all his children to buy the big Christmas tree that would sit in the living room. The whole family decorated it so that then Santa Claus deposited a myriad more wonderful gifts every time under the thorny tree.

Later, he met Satoshi and settled with him. The Christmas was initially more modest, mostly because of their small student budget, but the celebration was no less magical because it was spent with his soulmate.

Now, Sho is 29 years old, has a career as a teacher and a big apartment that he's still renting with Satoshi who has become an illustrator. But this year, the holiday season wasn't really the biggest concern of the young man for a reason: he had just learned that he was expecting a baby.

It was not the news that spoiled the event, on the contrary, he and Satoshi were more than happy that he was pregnant but this early pregnancy involved some inconvenience. The nausea prevented him from eating their traditional Christmas fried chicken (or anything else, for that matter), he was tired all the time and could not stand the smell of the Christmas tree.

In summary, all he could do this year on December 24 was to curl up under his quilt and sleep when he was not throwing up in the little bowl Satoshi put next to his bed.

This one entered at the beginning of the evening in their dark room with a plate containing some toasts, porridge and water, so that his lover still keeps some strength and that their baby also takes some.

Satoshi turned on the room's lamp and Sho grunted.

\- Shut the door ... it smells of the Chrismas tree ...

The young man obeyed and found his lover still half asleep, white as a towel and the blanket at the foot of their bed.

\- Are you hot now?  
\- I'm sweating ... Sho muttered without opening his eyes.  
\- Do you want me to lower the heating?  
\- No, in ten minutes I'll be as frozen as the North Pole again.

The older man resumed his journey and sat on the edge of the bed, set the tray on the floor and raised his hand to remove a few locks of hair from Sho's face.

\- How are you feeling ?  
\- So tired and nauseous ... Sho sighed, finally lifting his eyelids.  
\- Do you think you can eat?  
\- As if I had the choice ...

The teacher sat up slowly and Satoshi helped him lean comfortably against the bed before placing the tray on his man's lap. But before Sho picks up the spoon in the bowl of porridge, it's Satoshi who grabs it to feed him with a warm smile that the pregnant man loved so much for all these years.

\- Say "aaah"!  
\- Aaah ... said the young man weakly before closing his mouth and swallow the teaspoon that Satoshi had just given him.

No sign of imminent throwig up at the moment, Sho thought that his body gave him a little respite at this level.

\- What are you playing Satoshi?  
\- I feed the sick person. he said simply filling the spoon again.  
\- I'm not sick, I'm pregnant.  
\- Yup, but sickness and tiredness are consequences. replied the illustrator, giving him another small portion.

His heart swelled as he realized the attention his beloved gave him as ridiculous as it may seem. Despite all these years, he still managed to surprise him. Satoshi could have spent Christmas with someone else but he stayed with him and took care of him from morning till night. At this simple thought, tears rose to his eyes and he could not hold them back as well as his sobs that followed.

\- Sho-chan? Why are you crying ?

He could not answer immediately, so the illustrator put the tray down again and moved closer to his soulmate to hug him tenderly, caressing his hair and rubbing his back to calm him down.

\- Ne ? Why are you crying ?

Sho first took a second to sniff and swallow his saliva.

\- I ruined Christmas ...  
\- No, you didn't ruin Christmas.  
\- Because of me ... We can't spend the Christmas Eve like the other years ... You better go to see your friends or your family instead of staying here to make porridge and clean my vomit ...

Satoshi chuckled and broke the embrace to kiss Sho on the forehead and take his hands.

\- You're ridiculous ! Tonight I want to be with you only, you and our baby. And that, vomit or not vomit. Because I love you and have the responsibility to take care of you both until I die. I am your boyfriend and his father, don't forget it.

While pronouncing his last sentence, Satoshi had put the palm of his right hand against the belly of his lover and a few seconds later, he had joined, smiling. The older man dried his tears and stroked his cheek.

\- I love you so much ! How can you imagine for one second that I'm going to celebrate Christmas with someone else?  
\- I'm sorry.  
\- Don't be, it's not your fault, it's the baby who is having fun with your body and your hormones.  
\- We are going to have a baby.  
\- Hum. Made only from our love. Don't you think it's a wonderful thing? I can't stop thinking about it every moment since you announced it to me.  
\- I can't really stop thinking about it neither, it makes me so sick and emotional.

The couple shared a small laugh.

\- I can't wait to celebrate Christmas with him next year.  
\- Me too.  
\- I love you so much !  
\- I love you too, Satoshi.


End file.
